deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spy VS Genji
|-|Jesse Gamez= Description Overwatch vs TF2 which one of these sneaky Assassins will win this death battle Introduction Wiz: There are many classes and characters in TF2 and Overwatch Boomstick: But none are like two sneaky assassins Wiz: The Spy Boomstick: and the cyborg ninja Genji Wiz: it's our job to analyze there weapons, amours, and skills to find out who would win a Boomstick: DEEEAAAATTTHHHH BBBBAAATTTLLLEEE Genji Wiz: Genji Shimada is the youngest son of Sojiro Shimada, who was the leader of the Shimada clan, and the younger brother of Hanzo Boomstick: Genji didn't care and wasn't part of the clan's illegal business and spent most of his time having a playboy lifetime Wiz: When Sojiro died, Hanzo demanded Genji for a more active role but Genji refused and that enraged Hanzo Boomstick: Which lead to Hanzo and Genji tension to grow and that result to violence Wiz: Hanzo and Genji went to a fight that lead Genji to the verge of death Boomstick: Genji was almost dead until Overwatch found him and Dr. Angela Ziegler aka Mercy repair Genji's body for Service in Overwatch Wiz: Genji joined Blackwatch and he most likely work with others like Jesse Mccree and the legendary Gabriel Reyes Boomstick: Blackwatch probably dissemble because it had a Mccree main, A Genji main, and a Reaper main and no one would switch off Wiz: i dont think thats how it dissemble but Genji had use abilities and weapons in his past and present Wiz: First Genji's new body enhances his speed and agility and it helps his ninja skills Boomstick: Genji also gain a Passive Ability called Cyber-Agility and it sounds really cool Wiz: Genji can climb any 90 degree surface and can do a double jump in midair with his Cyber Agility Boomstick: Can we get to the good parts Wiz Wiz: Sure thing Boomstick Boomstick: Genji carries 24 sick looking Shurikens that fire at a 3 burst and can shoot it in two different ways. Wiz: Genji can shoot 3 shurkien in a line Boomstick: or my favorite, the fan of blades,it where genji shoots 3 shurikens in a row Wiz: time for my favorite weapon on Genji's kit, the deflect Boomstick: its a small sword and what's so good about it. Wiz: the deflect can deflect bullets, rocket missiles, arrows, sniper bullets and many more back to the attacker and it can block melee attacks too Boomstick: Genji can also use the Ability Swift Strike Wiz: Swift Strike is a quick strike forward with low damage that can be use again if Genji gets an elimination or assist in one and it can help Genji get a kill or escape a battle he is losing Wiz: Genji gain an ability from Heroes of the Storm and it's called X strike Boomstick: Genji does two slashes that make a X and then he jumps up and strikes down to do a lot of damage and Genji cant take damage while he is in the middle of doing the attack Boomstick: If genji needs more Damage or he ready for a quick kill he can use his ultimate the DragonBlade Wiz: Dragon Blade does a lot of damage and it kills most heroes in a few slices and the slice can be cancel with a Swift Strike Boomstick: Genji can use all of his abilities and his Cyber- Agility and the only down fall is that genji loses range because he doesn't use his Shurikens and he is stuck in melee range Wiz: Genji travel many years that include many deserts and other places. He felt at war with himself and he was repulsed with his mechanical body Boomstick: Until he ran into robot Gandhi and learn to keep peace with himself and his cool body Wiz: Genji haves done many feats in his lifetime Boomstick: he beat his dirtbag Hanzo in a 1v1 Wiz: he launch Diablo back a couple feet in the Hanamura Bell with a Sword Swing Boomstick: He deflect the Hanamura bell above himself even if it wasn't that high Wiz: Genji is fast enough to Deflect many scatter arrows in a fight verse Hanzo Boomstick: he even turn Hanzo's dragons back at him Wiz: Genji is pretty strong and fast but he to haves his fair share of Weaknesses WizL Genji doesn't have any healing abilities so he is stuck with the damage unless he runs into a health pack or a healer and he doesn't have that much Health Points Boomstick: I NEED HEALING Wiz: Genji cant deflect Energy, Electric, and Laser Attacks Boomstick: This Cyber Ninja Haves way more Pros then Cons ( Genji Amusement Emote ) The Spy Wiz: Hailing from France, The Spy is a Mystery Man with no personal info and using invisible watches and sharp knives to kill his foes Boomstick: The Spy is a sneaky Character that can go invisible and even disguise as anyone even the enemy team and prefers his teammates to distract while he kills anyone who's not paying attention Wiz: The spy haves a lot of weapons and tools in his kit and lets start with the classics Boomstick: The Spy starts with the Knife, disguise kit, and his Revolver Boomstick: The Revolver is a good hit scan weapon thats does good damage and haves good Accuracity Wiz: The Disguise Kit lets Spy Disguise as anyone, his teammates, the enemy, and even other people in the comics |-|ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection= IntroCategory:ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection Silent as the night, Lethal like venom. These two assassins Wreak havoc on their enemies and leave without a trace. Boomstick: Genji, The badass green cyborg ninja dude. Wiz: And the Spy. The deceitful hitman of Teufort. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Genji The Shimada clan, a family of assassin ninja mercenaries that have made their presence known for hundreds of years. ''' Genji Shimada was born and raised within the clan along with his brother Hanzo. '''Unlike his brother Hanzo who used his childhood to inherit his father's name and become a crimelord, Genji simply used his vast amount of money to screw around in arcade games and woo the ladies, livin' la vida loca. However, once his father, Sojiro, died, Hanzo inherited the title of head of the Shimada family and forced Genji to take a more active role in the family's criminal emmpire Genji, being the lazy ass that he was, refused, and I don't blame him either. I had endless money that would have lasted for years and suddenly I have to do work now? Bullshit. ' Hanzo, enraged by his brother's response, struck him down with a lethal strike with his blade and left him for dead. However, Genji still lived, and this was a huge wake up call for him. Taken in by overwatch, Angela Zeigler, Overwatch's field medic, resurrected him and gave him tons of cybernetics. '''He was later transferred to Blackwatch, a subdivision of Overwatch, responsible for more of Overwatch's dirty work. There, we was trained as a ninja and sent out to dismantle the Shimada clan. ' However, once his job was complete, Genji felt conflicted. He was not man nor machine, and he wandered the world, trying to discover his identity. '''Until he came across the robo-monk, Zenyatta, who essentially said "Dude, you're a fucking cyborg ninja with control over spirit dragons, how badass can you get?" Genji's cybernetic enhancements grant him increased speed, insane reflexes, the ability to double-jump, and scale walls. He carries a Tanto blade, his go-to weapon in melee combat that he wields expertly. He can also use it to deflect just about anything anyone throws at him and return it to sender. Anything from minigun bullets, grenades, rockets, ROCKET-POWERED HAMMER SWINGS, or even projectiles from an arrow that ricochets and splits into other arrows! It is also used to perform a deadly move called the Swift Strike, Genji propels himself forward while slashing everything he passes. This, comboed with his shurikens, can be extremely deadly. His shurikens travel almost as fast as a bullet and he can throw them either in a barrage, or in 3 directions in front of him. But when he needs something REALLY DEAD, he unsheathes his massive Katana, the Dragonblade. RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!!! After spouting some random angry Japanese, the dude summons a giant dragon spirit, to aid him in making any adversaries into sushi. It also does allow him to Swift strike and deflect shit, he also uses this weapon to perform the X-Strike. Genji makes two huge crevasses in the ground with his Katana. Then... He makes them fucking explode. So it's essentially a better version of his Tanto. Question, Wiz, if it's better than his Tanto, why isn't it his go-to weapon? It is implied that Genji needs some time to recharge himself after using his abilities, he cannot use them excessively. And summoning a massive-ass spirit dragon does seem like a lot of work. Even for a Cyborg. Tired or not however, don't mess with the Green Cyborg Ninja Dude. Spy Once upon a time, in the US, two brothers got into a fight and tried to kill each other over some worthless plots of land. One hired mercenaries and the other did the same thing. All-out war ensued and the two teams of idiots fought for what seemed like a permanent stalemate. Until their long-lost third brother, Gray, stabbed them all to death at a "peace treaty." Then built an army of robots to take over their company. The 3rd generation of mercenaries fought countless waves of robots to keep their job. And out of these mercenaries was... A skinny-ass Frenchman in a suit. But this was no ordinary skinny Frenchman, mind you. This was the Spy. An assassin for hire that can easily make quick work of an entire team of mercenaries without them even noticing. With enough gadgets to rival an IPhone. ' Spy carries an invis-watch, a watch that is capable of... turning him invisible for a duration of time and slowly recharges on it's own...somehow. And... '''Woah, woah, wait, are you telling me that's NOT a cigar box? Oh wait, it's disguised as one, it's actually a disguise kit, which allows him to seemingly transform into anyone. ' You can...actually tell the difference? because...I thought you'd be too stupid to know... '''Oh who said I was actually Boomstick? ''(Decloak sound) I reverse-engineered this and made my own. Very funny Wiz, ''(Decloak sound) 'Very funny.' Now that we're done with all of that crap, we can move on to the most EVIL GADGET THIS GUY CARRIES... a pocket watch. However, this ain't no ordinary pocket watch, it's the most evil pocket watch to ever exist. The dead ringer allows spy to take any single hit without taking any damage, and in it's place, it leaves behind a fake cadaver, faking his death. Only for him to pop back behind you seconds later to hit you with an insta-kill backstab! He carries around a butterfly knife, used for..well...stabbing people. But he also carries the Ambassador. An extremely high-calibur revolver. The thing's more like a hand cannon, actually and does lethal damage on a headshot. ' He also carries around an electro-sapper. a device that when attached to a machine or a robot, will disable them and start draining their power supply. However, this seems not to work as well against larger machines. In fact, they're barely hindered. '''Plus, the dude's got the durability of a soggy dorito. Which is why he sticks to the shadows and uses the worlds most dirty tricks to survive I mean GOD THIS IS SO FUCKING BULLSHI-' *stabbing noise* Intermission All right the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for al- *Stab* HONHONHONHONHONHON Battle Outskirts of Hanamura, a few days before the recall... Genji walks around the area, reminiscing on his past. He takes a look at the arcade. Elsewhere, faint footsteps can be heard behind him, however, nobody is seen. Genji's steps come to a halt. "You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last." An electronic "whoosh" noise can be heard, revealing a lanky man in a brown suit and ski mask. "We'll see about 'zat, cyborg freak." '''FIGHT! Heroes of the storm: Genji's theme Genji pulled out his tanto and lunged at Spy, who drew his revolver. Firing once at Genji, who dodged easily. Genji tries to strike spy with his tanto, who parries with his revolver. Before Genji could strike again however, a mechanical whoosh was audible and the spy suddenly faded to a silhouette then disappeared. Heroes of the storm: Hanamura 1A Genji unsheathes some shurikens from his hand, and runs around, looking for the masked man he had seen. Meanwhile, Spy decloaks behind Genji, and takes aim. He shoots, but Genji is able to jumps over the bullet at the last possible moment and turns around. Throwing a volley of shurikens at the suit-clad assassin, managing to dodge all except one, which struck him in the shoulder, he flinched and looked back up, only to find the cyborg with his knife raised, jumping at him. Spy jumps back, shooting at Genji, who deflected the shot into the floor, before pulling out his own knife and swinging at the masked cyborg, scraping his left shoulder. As genji flinched ever so slightly, Spy tries to jump behind him and perform a backstab. Genji, however, turns, performing a wicked slash to Spy's torso. "You got blood on my suit." "I thought there were more pressing matters at hand here?" Knives clashed repeatedly, before Genji finally kicked spy back a few feet, afterwards, throwing a volley of poorly aimed shurikens, which were easily dodged by spy. Spy countered with 3 shots from the Ambassador, one missing completely, one being dodged, but the last one ricocheting off of Genji's right shoulder pad, making the Cyborg stumble backwards. Genji gripped his tanto and prepared to strike. However, before he could do so, he suddenly felt...tired. Like his energy was being drained. He looked to his feet to find a small box resembling a radio: the electro sapper. "Hahaha, goodbye, freak" Spy drew his revolver, however, before he could shoot, Genji dashed forward at blinding speed- a half-assed swift-strike used as a last-ditch effort to escape the sapper's range. The weak attack cut right through Spy, who fell to the ground, motionless. (music stop) Genji took a deep breath as he regained his energy. "I thought you were going to be a challenge." TF2 OST: Right behind you However, Genji couldn't shrug off the feeling that something was very...off about this situation. That swift strike was meant as an escape, not to kill. No way would that kill anyone. So why did... He heard a distant electronic sound effect behind him. Sort of like... an electronic malfunction. He rapidly turned around and saw... "Brother? What brings you here?" "Just checking on you, Genji." "You are not usually like this." "People change, brother, know that." Before he could even start to ponder how strange this whole encounter was, Hanzo suddenly pulled out a revolver and fired, the bullet just narrowly being dodged. This attack revealed that it was not Hanzo standing before him, but... "You again, faking your own death? You have no honor!" "Do I look like I am 'ze type of man to fight with honour? Please, you mechanical imbecile, stand down." TF2 OST: Intruder Alert! Spy fired again with his revolver, multiple times actually Genji counters this by quickly climbing up a building and firing off a volley of shurikens at Spy. Spy rolls forward and cloaks, becoming invisible and starts working up his way towards Genji. Genji, shortly after seeing this, throws a 3-directional fan of shurkens at Spy's general direction. The rightmost one striking him in the arm, revealing Spy. Spy, however, continues making his way onto the building, firing as he walked. By the time he got there however, Genji had made his way onto a higher ledge. "It is over, I have the high ground!" "You underestimate my marksmanship" The exchange of shurikens and bullets continued. Spy tried throwing another sapper to slow Genji down, but it landed just short of the ledge. Spy then fired again, this time, the bullet being deflected by Genji and it missed spy by a millimetre. "You call 'zis fighting with honour?! Come down, coward!" "Hhmph" Heroes of the Storm: Hanamura 10A True to his word, Genji jumped off the platform, mid jump, however, he swift-struct at Spy, who barely dodged by rolling backward. Genji threw another fan of shurikens, the middle one striking Spy in the stomach. The Frenchman the pulled out his butterfly knife and swung again, this time met with Genji jumping behind Spy and performing quick series of slashes at Spy, who just barely parried with his knife. Spy then backed up, allowing Genji to swing again. As he did, Spy quickly dodged behind the Cyborg ninja, preparing for a backstab. Genji grabbed a nearby handrail and kicked through it before Spy could strike, then, gripping the handlebar, did a flip, and landed behind a dazed and confused Spy, before finishing him off with a swift strike from behind. (music stop) Spy was instantly sliced diagonally in two. Genji hit the floor under him and broke the fall with a forward roll before Spy's fragments fell to the ground. Heroes of the storm: Hanamura 20A However, Genji knew what his new foe was capable of, and, sure enough, he heard a loud electronic crackle from behind him, revealing Spy poised for a backstab. Genji punched the Frenchman away, knocking him back, as Spy fired another shot at Genji. Hitting him square in the abdomen. With a slight chuckle, Spy was prepared to unload the rest of his clip into Genji. He pulled the trigger and. (Music pause) Click "Merde" (Music resumes) Spy then pulls out another sapper and hurls it towards his adversary, who blocked the projectile with his tanto, before throwing it away. He drew his knife, and begun running towards Genji once more knowing this time, he had the weapons advantage. Spy slashes at Genji, striking his abdomen and making him visibly flinch. He tried a follow-up stab, however, the attack was blocked by Genji. The attack was then countered with a hard kick from Genji, knocking him down and back a few feet. As Spy tried to get back up, he look up to see... RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!!!! Genji unleashed his Katana as his entire body glowed a fiery lime-green colour. A Green, translucent dragon also appeared, encircling Genji before disappearing into his blade. Genji dashed forward with a wicked swift strike. He swung hard at Spy, who managed to barely block the first attack. Genji, swung again, this time harder, striking spy in the chest. Spy then felt his chest and checked his hand, but before he could see the blood on his hand, it fell off. Courtesy of another, much harder swing, cutting his left arm clean off. The dead ringer in that hand fell to the ground along with it. Genji then jumped high into the air and slashed two massive green crevasses where Spy was, they glowed green, before Genji finally landed with a swift-strike. The crevasses exploded as Genji sheathed his blade. Behind him, the assassin that challenged him had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of bloody giblets. K.O! Heroes of the Storm: Hanamura victory Genji cloaks, disappearing and leaving behind only a feather, floating through the air. Spy respawns at 2fort, raging like a Heavy without his gun. That there was some badass shit. Although Spy may have had the advantage in range and more instant-kill moves at his disposal, Genji's insane reaction speed and far superior mobility trumped anything Spy could use to kill him. With his cybernetics and insane mobility, Genji had a far more and far better options when it came to positioning. As well as being far better at close quarters. Spy is not really one to fight in a 1v1 encounter, and works far better with a team to keep the enemies distracted while dismantling their backline. The backstab is actually insanely hard to pull off if the enemies are aware of his presence. The disguise kit and the dead ringer may have had Genji fooled first time around, however, after first use, it would be easy for Genji to counter them, as the element of surprise was gone. Speaking of, we were being REALLY nice with Spy's disguise kit, as this is a Death Battle and the characters are not supposed to know anything about the other. We picked the first person to come to mind when it came to someone related to Genji, which was his brother Hanzo, however, they don't really have much in the way of mutual trust, and Genji is still pretty wary of him. ' Do keep in mind, if we did give him somebody to disguise as which would prove more effective, such as Zenyatta, we would have also given Genji knowledge of Spy's abilities. '''His other best shot was with the sapper, however, he really had no way to stick it on to Genji due to his insane reflexes and speed. Plus, even if he could stick it, in the Uprising comic, he's still mostly human, and could still keep up with Tracer, one of Overwatch's fastest characters. Meaning he really didn't need his cybernetics to keep up with Spy, much less to survive. ' '''Today's special: French Sushi. The winner is Genji ShimadaCategory:Jesse Gamez Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights